


Alice's Adventure Ch. 01

by NethermostFire



Series: Alice's Adventure [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkwardness, Bodily Fluids, Coercion, Dancing, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Characters, Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Girl Penis, Glasses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In Public, Kinks, LadyBoner, Masks, Modern Era, NSFW, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Porn With Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Inexperience, Shemale, Small Penis, Smut, Teenagers, cum, dickgirl, exhibitionist, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NethermostFire/pseuds/NethermostFire
Summary: Alice is a shemale, and loses a bet at school, forcing her to dance on stage with a classmate. However, she may get more than she bargained for.
Series: Alice's Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096451
Kudos: 9





	Alice's Adventure Ch. 01

Saria sat across from the stern but calm student council member in an empty classroom.

"Saria, you requested to meet with me privately, what can I do for you? I must warn you, anything important will most likely have to be approved by the study council first."

Saria stared back at Alice with a beaming shit-eating smile.

Alice continued. "...you've made... several, requests to us before, most of which have been denied, so I doubt I'll be of much assistance."

Saria raised her hand as if to stop her. "No no, I'm not here to make a request, I'm actually here to ask you a question."

Alice looked back at her, now somewhat intrigued. "And what would that be?"

"Are you a shemale, Alice?" She said in a tone that seemed to be so desperately trying not to sound smug, yet still failing in delivery.

Alice looked back quizzically, "Who prompted this question?"

"Could've been anyone really, just had to ask if it was true, ya know?"

Alice's face didn't make any indication of the answer as she thought about how to respond to her inquiry. She hadn't told anyone she was a shemale (except the principal and nurse, for medical reasons), how the hell did she know? Maybe she was just bluffing and got really lucky, although that was unlikely, Alice hadn't heard of any other student council members being asked the same question.

If it was anyone else, she probably would've just said 'no'. But Saria was such a vocal and prominent shemale in the school, hell, Alice could even see her average-sized bulge through her jean shorts right now.

"I'm afraid I'm not really in any position to answer such questions at the moment," Alice responded.

"I knew it!" Saria stood up suddenly and pointed at Alice.

"You know nothing," Alice responded with a glare.

"Who cares, I just wanted to invite you to our club anyway. Five o'clock, in class 4B. Trust me, if you really are a shemale, you won't regret it."

Alice got up. "I think we're done here. Thank you for bringing your concern to us Saria but I don't think we'll be able to deal with it right now." Alice left the room and headed for the library, where she usually studied after classes were over.

Alice didn't know why she visited classroom 4B that afternoon. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe she hoped Saria had some secret knowledge about being a shemale that she didn't know yet, maybe she was just lonely.

But that day she joined the "rest and relaxation club", which was, in reality, secretly a shemale meetup group. It was composed of six members, Saria, an outgoing, crude, and troublemaking girl who never shied away from showing her "unique" features. Alice knew Saria not only from her run-ins with the student council but also because they were in the dance club together. Brittany, a timid and curvy girl who Saria had taken under her wing to make her more outgoing, which also included whatever lewd activities she tried to rope her into. Nora, who Alice considered the most normal of the group, and was generally willing to go along with Saria's antics in word but wouldn't go much farther than that. Krisha, the straight man of the group, seemed to join the group mostly out of boredom and was a studious straight-A student. Unlike the others, Krisha wasn't publicly known as a shemale, and Alice considered Krisha the most like her and the two often hung out together in the club. Amelia, the sloppy and quiet girl who was outed as a shemale the previous year by an ex-friend, and tended to hang out with whichever members of the group they found interesting that day.

And of course, Alice, the smart and dedicated student council member who didn't really have any friends.

\--

A few weeks after Alice joined the group, most of them (excluding Amelia, she was busy that day) were sitting in 3B at 5:15 pm. Nora, Saria, and Brittany were talking about whatever odd topic they had settled on that day, probably something lewd like boys or dildos. Alice and Krisha, on the other hand, were watching youtube videos about a tv show they liked, sharing one pair of earphones.

"So that's when I told the teacher 'you can suck my cock!' and stormed out of the room. I got another day in detention but it was totally worth it."

Nora laughed at the end of her, no doubt, enchanting story. Brittany giggled and said, "man, I wish I was cool enough to do that."

Nora looked over to Alice. "Hey Alice, I thought you were the super dedicated student council person, if this was any other context I'd expect you to stop Saria from telling stories like this."

"Hm? Oh, well, it's your club, right? I don't always act like I have a stick up my butt." Alice responded.

"Maybe that'd help her chill out a bit am-I-right?" Saria responded, laughing at her own joke. Clearly a poor choice of words by Alice.

Saria continued. "Seriously Alice, you need to get out more, it seems like all you do is school-stuff and watching cartoons. Even if you look pretty, you're a total nerd."

Alice stopped watching the video and looked to Saria. "I don't know, not really into that stuff."

"I think you'd really enjoy it! Hear me out, sometimes Brittany and I perform at this underground shemale dance club downtown. They accept anything from newbies to greats, and the best part is that it's anonymous! It's normal for people to wear masks while performing." Saria blurted out excitedly. Alice had heard of Saria's experiences there before and it seemed pretty sleazy. Plus, Alice didn't have much to offer in the body department. She was lithe, tall, and wasn't exactly packing much downstairs or upstairs.

"I don't know, sounds a little... indecent."

"C'mon, I'm sure they'd love you, we can perform one of the songs we practice at school." Alice still looked unconvinced, so Saria decided to up the ante. "How about this, you and Brittany play a chess game, if she wins you gotta dance with me at the club in about a week. If you win, I'll avoid any issues with the student council for a whole month."

Was she serious? This deal was terrible for Saria, Brittany and Alice had played chess with each other over a dozen times before and Brittany never won. Perhaps if Brittany lost she wouldn't follow through with the deal, but Saria, despite being a troublemaker, rarely broke promises.

It didn't take long for Alice to accept. "Sure, why don't we do it right now?" Alice said in a cherry tone, at least relative to her usually rather stern demeanor.

"Alright!" Saria responded excitedly.

The chess set the group had was quickly set up and the two began playing. The rest of the group keenly watched, with Krisha watching the most seriously. Krisha used to be a competitive chess player (for her age group), although she'd never played a game against one of the group members before.

The match began as usual, with Alice in a dominating position. However, halfway through the game, Alice overextended and Brittany suddenly took her queen. Although Alice tried to recover, she was eventually checkmated by Brittany and forced to submit.

"I did it, I won!" Brittany announced triumphantly.

Saria giggled. "You did! Which means you're coming with me next Friday, Alice! Let's be sure to practice the dance together this week." Saria said in the smuggest tone imaginable.

Alice looked over the pieces for a few seconds before leaning back in her chair and sighing. "Yeah, seems like it. I guess so." She responded dryly.

"Hm? You're not gonna get angry and flustered and yell at me or something?" Saria said, confused.

"Did you expect me to? It's just dancing, right? If anything, you might want to worry about me upstaging you."

"That's the spirit!" Saria responded. "This is gonna be totally awesome, you're going to love it."

Little did Alice know how much upstaging she really would be doing.

\--

Alice was having a terrible Friday. Yesterday, she had accidentally slept past her alarm, which didn't give her enough time to relieve herself. "All good," she thought, she would make up for it that night. However, she ended up spending the entire afternoon studying for an AP calculus test, causing her to sleep past her alarm again.

She sat at her desk, tired while answering the questions of her AP calculus test. It wasn't hard, she had studied well enough the night before and most of the questions were things the teacher had reviewed in class before. The real problem was she had been getting random erections all day and now her balls ached.

"Is what's referred to as 'blue balls'? Damnit." She thought to herself.

Despite the complications, she was able to complete the test satisfactorily. After finishing classes, she watched youtube videos on the library computers before heading to 4B to attend the scheduled "rest and relaxation club" meeting. Today, both Nora and Amelia were absent, perhaps they were busy this Friday.

"Hey Alice, what's up with you? You've been looking gloomy all day, even more than usual." Saria said suddenly in the middle of the meeting.

"Just tired I guess; why, have you been watching me?" Alice replied.

"Maybe I'm just a perceptive person. Anyway, you still ready to dance with me today?"

She suddenly remembered that she had agreed to dance at the underground dance club with Saria that day. "I totally forgot; yeah, I think I can do it," Alice responded. Ideally, she would prefer to go home and rest, but considering it was a Friday she didn't have to worry about going to sleep early. "Do I need to prepare anything?"

"Naw, we've been practicing all week, and they have a bunch of spare outfits at the club. And don't worry, I'll pay for the taxi." Saria said reassuringly.

"Taxi?"

"Mhm, club is a little ways from here, and I offered to bring Krisha and Brittany along."

Alice looked toward Krisha. "You're coming too?"

She smirked a bit. "Alice, did you really think I'd want to miss you doing some silly dance on stage with Saria?"

Alice sighed. "Fine, whenever you're ready then, Saria."

\--

About an hour later they all arrived at the club. On the outside, it looked like a fairly normal, albeit small and unpopular, nightclub. Upon taking a backdoor through the side, however, they were introduced to a smaller more spacious lower level. Brittany and Krisha were led to what could be assumed was the main area to watch the performers, while Saria and Alice were left in a room with a bunch of different clothes and costumes strewn about.

The clothes ranged from tastefully lewd to almost pornographic, and Saria and Alice argued for a bit about what to wear. Saria stated that it was imperative that they matched, and eventually they compromised on an outfit that was approximately tights and a sports bra. They both changed into their outfits, facing each other after they were finished.

Alice's outfit was fairly tight-fitting around her, while adequate enough to cover her relatively small breasts. Although the tights helped to hide it, her small bulge could still be seen poking out. Saria's, on the other hand, wasn't big enough to hide her more ample cleavage, and the outline of her rather large cock could be seen through the fabric.

"Do you always wear something so... revealing?" Alice asked, now standing with a somewhat embarrassed posture.

"It's not my fault I'm so well-endowed." She retorted with a flip of her hair. "Don't forget to take off your glasses and put this on."

Saria handed her a blank mask that could cover most of the face, with cutouts for one's eyes. Alice took off her glasses before putting it on and put her long hair into a ponytail.

\--

It wasn't long before the duo heard an announcer say over a speaker system "Let's welcome some *old* and *new* faces that have come to perform for us today!"

As Saria and Alice took their places on the stage, a few half-hearted but encouraging cheers could be heard from the crowd. It was mostly men, with a few women, sitting around tables to watch the performers on stage. Alice noticed Krisha and Brittany sitting in the back of the room, watching intently. Alice was already blushing a little, not that it could be seen from under the mask, due to all eyes staring at her from the small crowd below. She had danced in front of a crowd before, but never in an outfit that was so form-revealing.

Alice and Saria began dancing in sync as the music started. It was a pretty sensual dance, with a lot of quick movements and hip-swinging. Although at first most of the crowd was watching Saria, as the dance continued Alice could feel their eyes shifting to her.

Alice couldn't imagine why they'd want to look at her modest features over Saria's, but as more eyes started to watch her she became more and more embarrassed of the moves she was doing on stage in front of so many people. However, the idea of people desiring her despite her unassuming appearance, and not even being able to see her face, excited her. The combination of the swift movements and subtle excitement of dancing in such a way on stage slowly caused the bulge in her tights to grow.

As soon as she noticed her enlarging cock she tried to think about something else, but she couldn't stop. The crowd feasting their eyes upon her modest buttcheeks perfectly framed by the tights as she rocked her hips back and forth, the petite but firm mounds on her chest, leaving just enough to the imagination as they shook from side to side, and of course, her rising member as it pulled tighter and tighter against the fabric; it was enough to awaken something deep within Alice. Her embarrassment at the prospect only made it worse, being unable to avoid being violated by the crowd's watching eyes as, despite her wiser-self not wanting this, her throbbing cock displayed her true feelings.

She couldn't just stop dancing now, it would be even more embarrassing to suddenly run off the stage in the middle of the performance. At this point, she wasn't even sure she wanted to. The soft fabric rubbing against her near-fully-erect cock was almost begging her to cum and her whole body felt warm from the arousal. To Alice, swinging it around in front of the crowd like this started to feel more like a cam show than a dance performance, and when the dance required her to bend her knees and move her arms to the side, it felt like she was inviting the crowd to touch her in any way they liked.

It wasn't long before Alice's fully erect dick pitched a large tent in her tights, but she had to keep dancing. Not much was left to the imagination, the soft curves of her small member on full display to the crowd, rubbing against the sides of the fabric as it lightly bobbed up in down in conjunction with her movements.

At this point, she couldn't help but worry that it might escape from her tights, but she knew the song was almost over, and soon this whole embarrassing, although admittedly pleasurable experience would be over. As Alice and Saria moved towards each other to pose for the final part of the dance, Saria's hand moved a little too far, accidentally moving it down Alice's shaft, simultaneously stroking it and causing it to leap from her tights and panties.

Alice didn't have a particularly high voice, but the sudden stimulation caused her to make a high-pitched moan. It only took her a second to take in the fact that the entire crowd was now staring at her small, naked cock, its pink tip pointing into the air. Not only did the most private part of herself just become exposed, but now she felt like a slut whose deepest desire was to show off her body to as many as were willing to watch.

She couldn't hold it back even she wanted to.

She arched her back and her muscles clenched as her white milk shot from her cock. Her thoughts were wiped away as almost euphoric waves of electric pleasure flowed through her body, and her cock eagerly twitched upward as spurts of cum continued to fly into the air. She could only emit small gasps as it continued to flow until she spewed one final rope of semen onto the stage below.

After the last burst, she came back to her senses, seeing everyone in front of her, including the surprised faces of her fellow club members. Under her mask, her face was probably redder than it had ever been, and the moments of silence that followed as the remaining white liquid slowly dripped from her cock were the longest few seconds of her life.

Suddenly, the crowd was filled with cheers, woos, and claps. Too embarrassed to continue standing there, Alice ran back to the changing room; Saria doing a quick bow before following behind her. Everything was a blur to Alice as she quickly changed back into her normal clothes. As she exited the changing room, she could hear Saria yelling something to her, but she hardly paid attention and quickly ran up the stairs to exit the building.

\--


End file.
